


Unexpected Silver

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Gen, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: The number of times Yuuri has his plans derailed by a pet store trip with Phichit is probably quite high.





	Unexpected Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Yuuri in the pet shop with the six different kinds of hamster food."
> 
> when this casually happened in the anime, I about died. Also the "silver" hamster is technically a blue.

"Phichit, these are all the same," Yuuri protested. It didn't stop Phichit from dropping a sixth bag of hamster food on top of the small pile in his arms already. Two pound bags of seeds didn't sound like much until you were trying to juggle six of them without the whole pile slithering down to the floor. "Just pick one!"

"They aren't the same at all," Phichit said. "They all have different crude protein percentages and mill dates and I need one that matches the old food brand as much as possible. Rodent digestive systems are delicate and sensitive to change!"

"Delicate," Yuuri repeated, skeptical, thinking about last week when the hamsters had chewed the corner off his textbook and the lace off his new sneakers. They'd left a couple presents in there too. "Phichit, hurry up already! We're going to miss the bus."

It wasn't Yuuri's fault they discontinued Phichit's preferred brand of hamster food, prompting this flurry of nutritional label checking. And Phichit in the pet store was the worst possible idea even at the best of times, unless you had a couple hours to kill cooing at the hamsters and hooting at the birds and making blub faces at the fish.

If Yuuri didn't get home in time to stream the Rostelcom Cup, the only thing he was going to kill was Phichit.

"Okay, okay, I guess this one will do," Phichit finally said, choosing the purple bag with the dancing sunflower seeds printed across the front. Heaving a sigh of relief, Yuuri shoved the other packages back onto the metal pet store shelf, not even feeling a little bit sorry for disordering the neat, plasticky rows of pet food bags.

"Get the 5 pound bag," Yuuri ordered, hoping to put this repeat errand off as long as possible.

He almost made it to freedom before they passed the hamster terrarium again on the way out of the aisle, and suddenly Phichit was glued to the glass like a fridge magnet.

"Omigosh," Phichit hissed, nose and fingertips smooshed against the glass. "Yuuri, look!" Groaning softly, Yuuri peered over Phichit's shoulder and spotted the trouble right away: a chubby silver hamster was waddling out of the hidey hut, bumping into the usual orange, black, and white cagemates. "She's silver."

"Phichit, no," Yuuri sighed.

"Phichit YES," Phichit announced, already waving down a store employee.

They made it home just as the live stream was coming up, so Yuuri didn't have to commit actual murder. On his bed with his laptop, Yuuri easily ignored Phichit fussing with the hamster cage and hamster introductions. He was in the second to last warm-up group when Phichit called Yuuri's name urgently.

"Quick, look here! Wait, get a picture!"

"What the heck," Yuuri grumbled, but when he looked up, Phichit had all three hamsters riding on him, the dark orange and the silver on his shoulders, the gold balanced on his head.

Phichit was grinning ear to ear. "I'm the _podium!_ "


End file.
